No Love Lost
by spice-for-life
Summary: Okay, this is my first ever story so please be kind... Draco Malfoy has loved her since their first day at Hogwarts, but she has never known. What happens when she finds out and what happens when she starts to feel the same way?
1. Tough Night

Draco sat alone in the Great Hall, his dinner was untouched and his coffee cold. Many things had passed through his mind already that morning and he couldn't understand why they had, why was he thinking about her, why were these thoughts coming to him at a time like this?

They had known of each other since the first day of school and loathed each other for the same amount of time… Mainly it was his fault, but part of it was because of his father and the Dark Lord.

His face paled as she entered the Hall, accompanied by 'Scar Head' and 'Weasel'. Her mousy brown curly hair was flowing a little behind her as she walked over to the Gryffindor table with her two ever-present bodyguards in tow.

The holidays had been kind to her; she had grown a few inches and filled out a little more where it counted in his eyes… But all considered she was still as stunning in his eyes as the first day he had seen her.

"Draco my man, not eating or just saving your strength for when Pansy sees you?" Blaise asked as he sat beside his friend, shaking his head.

"No, just not really in the mood to eat anything right now… I, err, lost my appetite." Draco replied, pushing his plate to the side and slumping over the table.

"Yeah I see why, the Mud-Blood is here. I wouldn't eat either, might throw it up if I look at her." Blaise laughed as he patted Draco hard on the back a couple of times as if Draco was choking on something.

"I couldn't care if she was here or not, either way I'm just not in the mood…" He announced as he stood up a bit too fast and nearly lost his balance. "Further more, don't call her Mud-Blood in my presence again or you and I will have to step outside… Are we clear?" He added before leaving his friend in confusion.

Storming out of the Hall, Draco didn't realise the consequences of his words would have on his remaining time at Hogwarts… Or what would soon happen to the Golden Trio's Golden Girl.

Hermione left soon after he did, she had Head Duties to perform and knew Malfoy wouldn't care if she were doing them alone… She left her friends and proceeded towards the Dungeons.

Knowing this was Slytherin territory, she had to keep all her wits about her.

'_You never know with Slytherins.'_ She thought gloomily as she made her way through the empty corridors as quietly as she could.

Hermione Granger, the smartest witch to pass through Hogwarts in many years, Head Girl and member of the Golden Trio. Hermione walked silently along the Dungeon Corridors doing her duties when a low voice spoke behind her.

"Evening Mud-Blood." The voice said before the corridor was filled with a blinding red light and then all she would see was darkness.

Blaise carried her into an abandoned classroom, locked the door and took her wand away before approaching her again, his eyes burning with hate.

"Well well well… My dear friend has told me not to call you Mud-Blood in his presence, what I'm wondering is what have you done to bring on such a change in him over the summer… Maybe he got a piece of your sweet ass and I'm missing out, well I'm not going to miss out any more _Mud-Blood._" He declared as he started to un-button her blouse.

Hermione's eyes flashed open as she felt something heavy on to of her and realised what was happening, she tried to move but it was no good she was bound by invisible bonds and was unable to get free.

"Blaise, please don't do this… Think of your future if nothing else." She implored as he undone the last button revealing her pink bra, his eyes lit up with glee at the sight before him.

"I am thinking of my future, think of what the other Slytherins will say when they hear I had the Potter's Golden Girl… I will be respected far more then Draco Malfoy ever could dream of." He laughed at her pleading, thinking only of how he would be praised by his fellow housemen for what he had done when it was over.

"BLAISE STOP, PLEASE!" She shouted in one last attempt to bring him to his senses, then she felt something collide with her nose and all she could see was stars and felt tears stream down the side of her face.

His faces was inches from her now, she could smell the Fire-Whiskey on his breath and the aftershave on his face.

**BANG!**

The classroom door burst open and standing in the doorway with a look of utter hatred, loathing, disgust and rage at the scene before him was the one person she couldn't believe was in the Dungeons right this minute, her enemy, her reason for getting hurt all these year, her saviour and at this moment, her god…

Draco Malfoy looked upon the scene before him with a lot of different feelings and emotions and not wanting to believe what was happening right in front of his eyes.

He rushed at Blaise, grabbed him and threw him against the nearest wall he could find.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted as he punched Blaise in the face as hard as he could, not caring right now about his reputation or what his family and fellow Slytherins would think about his actions tonight.

"I'M DOING WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE YEARS AGO, I'M TAKING THE KNOW-IT-ALL MUD-BLOOD DOWN A FEW PEGS!" Blaise shouted back at his now former friend as blood ran down his face and back of his head.

Draco threw Blaise over a desk and towards the door, still seething with anger he advanced with his wand drawn and thought about all the spells, hexes and curses he could throw to cause as much pain as he could.

"Draco…" A quiet voice pleaded from the darkness making him stop in his tracks and lower his wand.

"Blaise, leave now but remember one thing… This isn't over between us, watch your back _mate._" Draco warned before turning his attention to a hurt Hermione.

Draco walked over, retrieved her wand, gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room towards their Common Room.


	2. Maybe Tomorrow

**_Author's notes= Sorry this is such a short chapter, I thought it would be better to end the night for the two of them as quickly as possible before anything could happen or before Malfoy could put his foot in it._**

**_Anyway, I hate writing author's notes... So I'll stop here._**

**_Read and Review :P_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It was nearly Midnight by the time Hermione awoke, in someone else's clothes and bed. Darkness engulfed the room, not letting a single glimmer of light into it nor a trace of shadow... Just her and the darkness.

Rising slowly and feeling a pain sweep through her entire body, causing her to wince and clutch the covers for support.

"You really shouldn't move too much Granger; you've been through a lot tonight." A warm voice echoed from the darkness, causing her alarm and to reach for her wand that wasn't there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes searching through the pitch black to find where his voice had come from.

"Besides from saving your arse tonight, this is my room and I believe you are wearing my clothes as yours are covered in blood... A little gratitude wouldn't go a miss." He smirked, she couldn't see him do it but she knew.

"How do I know you didn't plan this to happen, beside the fact you hate my being you also hate me for who I am friends with and that I am fighting against everything you believe in... Why should I believe you?" She asked in a whisper, a million questions like these running through her head making her want to leave as soon as possible.

"Because Granger I..." He started, not knowing how to complete his statement and deciding to revert to being his old self for the sake of his reputation. "... Think that you are going to get yours one day and I would rather see you on the Battle Field then on a classroom floor."

"Fuck off Malfoy, you'd rather see me dead _before_ I got to the Battle Field so I can't Hex your evil arse to hell and back... And we both know I could do it and we both know I will when I get the chance." Hermione fumed, memories of what had transpired between them before coming back to her in a flash of pain and hurt.

"Maybe I should leave, you'll need all your strength tomorrow as I'm sure Blaise has told the entire Common Room what happened tonight... Apart from when I punched him for hurting you. Goodnight Granger." Malfoy whispered as he left, leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts about what if he was telling her the truth or trying to save his own neck.

In the Head's Common Room, Malfoy sat on one of the sofas contemplating the night's events over and over in his head. Nearly telling Hermione how he felt about her, the scene in the classroom and what he had done to a friend whilst defending someone he is meant to hate with every fibre of his being... He couldn't hate her; he couldn't even dislike her as she had never done anything nasty to him unless provoked by him first.

His mind never rested, even when he wanted to. The fire had completely died and the Room was turning cold quickly and yet he knew he couldn't go to his bed or to hers, so instead stretched out on the sofa and fell silently into a restless sleep with dreams filled with what could have happened had he not decided to take a walk after not eating his dinner. In a way, he was thankful that he had although after what she had said to him... He was starting to think otherwise.


	3. Morning After

It was now the morning after the night before and Draco was cold as hell. It took him a while to work out where he was and why he wasn't warm in his bed, then he remembered and all his built up hate and anger for Blaise burst from his lips in a deafening shout that would have woken up the rest of his old house if he wasn't the Head Boy… He had forgotten about Hermione being asleep in his room until she shouted at him to shut up.

"Come out here and say that Granger, because I am seriously pissed off and could do with a fight right now even though you owe me for last night." Malfoy shouted back at her from where he now stood facing his bedroom door.

"Malfoy I owe you nothing, I know you planned the whole thing just to get me to be nice to you and not to get Harry or Ron to stomp your pathetic ass into the ground beneath your feet, so don't even try that one with me." She shouted as she opened the door to face him, still in the cloths he gave her.

"That a fact Granger? Then answer me this, if I had wanted you to be humiliated like that why didn't I do it myself as it would have been harder for you and the other two to cope with." He asked her, he was not shouting anymore as he didn't need to and because he knew what he said to be the truth.

"You are vile and you disgust me Draco Malfoy, the sooner you drop dead everyone will be much better off and we could live in peace without your mindless antics or sad comments about 'blood-status'" She threw back before barging past him and heading into her own room to get changed for the morning classes and looks she would receive from the Slytherin table over breakfast… Neither she was in the mood for any more. As she shut the door, she heard Malfoy's final comment which hurt her more then anything he had said to her so far this morning.

"Next time I'll let Blaise finish the job and not be there to help you, my feelings will not save you when you need them most and you will be sorry that you ever doubted me!"

Tears welled in her eyes upon hearing his harsh words before they finally cascaded down her cheeks and fell silently to the floor. She quietly ran to her bed and threw herself onto it as if she had never seen a bed in her life. She held a pillow close to her face, trying to stop Malfoy from hearing just how bad he had effected her with his words.

In the other Head Room, Malfoy was not crying into a pillow as she was but instead he chose to vent his fustration and anger in a different way... In silence he punched his wardrobe over and over until his hand hurt and was bleeding where he had cut his knuckles open. Finally giving up and wanting to be out of his room and away from her he changed out of the clothes he fell asleep in and into his school robes before hurrying out of the bedroom and common room without a glance in the direction of her bedroom door.


	4. Breakfast Oh joy

I know I haven't posted anything in a long time so I am making up for it now by posting this chapter and the previous chapter in the same day with my most humble apologies to those of you who have been waiting for an update. I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all owned by J.K. Rowling… Apart from one character that I will introduce in a few chapters time. As always, be kind, read and review.

Spice-For-Life

Malfoy sat as far away from the rest of old house mates as he could because he knew by now that he was an outcast and it would only be a matter of time before his father or the Dark Lord found out about what he had done the previous night to his past best friend. He knew they were all watching him and cursing his name but he didn't care for he knew he would die sooner or later, either at the hands of his old house, his father, the Dark Lord or the impending war that would soon engulf the entire Wizarding World.

All around the Great Hall there were sounds of laughter and convocations about who had what classes and if they had done the homework set for them by the teacher. As always though, there were those who would rather discuss the latest gossip about who was dating who, who had been dumped and who would never get a date… But today there was a more sinister side to the gossip as rumors spread like wild fire amongst the House Tables about what had happened last night and everyone was wondering if the stories were true or not, yet no one had the courage to approach Malfoy about it and so the rumors continued to spread.

As she stood out side the Great Hall, Hermione could hear the morning chatter of the other students. To her it sounded like any other morning before the first class of the day so she didn't suspect a thing as she opened the door.

Never before had silence swallowed a room faster then it had right now. Upon Hermione's entrance, the entire room fell into a state of dead quiet and every single pair of eyes glanced in her direction, non moving, non blinking statues of the entire student body of Hogwarts all focused on her… Apart from one boy who sat alone from the rest of his table.

It was unnerving to have so many eyes watching her every movement, every breath hitched waiting for her to say or do something, and anything would suit them as long as she done it.

The silence slowly ebbed away as she moved through the crowds of people she knew towards where she normally sat with Harry and Ron. Murmurs started flowing the further she proceeded, each whisper containing a different rumor about her, Malfoy and Blaise and each rumor was more full of lies then the last.

Blaise Zambini watched her move through the Hall and started laughing, quietly at first almost inaudible, but with each foot fall he grew louder and louder until the sound of his laughter rang throughout the Hall. Slowly other members of Slytherin started joining in and so did the other Houses as well, the sound of their collective laughter was almost over powering to any one who didn't know what was going on. Many had now also stood on the tables just to get a better look at the girl everyone was now laughing at, just to make things worse for the know it all and make themselves feel better.

Malfoy on the other hand had indeed stood up and also onto the House Table, but he was not laughing… Far from it. If anyone had been looking in his direction at that moment they would have seen a man possessed, a man so full of rage it would have made the Devil look like a Saint. Every ounce of him seemed to crave the destruction of Blaise Zambini for what he was doing to the girl he loved, every impulse screamed at him to run over to Hermione and shield her from what was happening but at this moment the urge to hurt Blaise was much stronger.

Malfoy ran down the table, knocking over plates and glasses with each foot step as he launched himself off the table with everything he had colliding with Blaise.


	5. Breakfast Brawl

Before I start this chapter, I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and has continued to read it. I also wish to name one reviewer in particular as I found their review quite amusing, so to you HeadbangingtoGreenday I wish to dedicate this chapter for having faith in my work. I only hope this chapter makes you and my other readers proud to be a part of my inspiration for writing.

Spice-for-life.

Not many people in the Great Hall had realized what had happened; many were unaware that anything had changed in the past few seconds as the time slowly passed them by. Out of all the people in the Hall, only one person had seen a streak of blonde as it moved quickly in and out of view before it finally disappeared from sight with a resounding crash, turning many heads in its direction.

Silence had once again engulfed the room, but not for long as jeers and shouts irrupted from the Slytherin table alerting everyone that something major had just happened. Draco Malfoy had just tackled Blaise Zambini by jumping head first off the table. Many of the other student in the Hall had no idea what they should do, but as many of them were teenagers they all ran to get a better look at the up coming battle that would be the talk of the school for a long time.

"Get the fuck off me Malfoy!" Blaise shouted from under Draco, his rage at the situation quickly building as he wrestled with the other boy for freedom.

"After what you have just done, do you really think I would allow it to continue?!" Malfoy shouted back as he raised a fist and brought it down with all his force into Blaise's face. A loud _Crunch_ echoed throughout the Hall, drowned out only by the scream of rage that followed it.

Finally breaking free from Malfoy's grasp, Blaise threw his right leg in an upwards motion and it connected with the other boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Blaise saw his chance and swung his arm as hard as he could, praying that it had the effect he was hoping for… And it did, his main attack had missed its target but his elbow had caught Malfoy in the chin sending him backwards off of Blaise, giving him room to move and get a better chance for another attack.

As Malfoy stumbled to his feet holding his jaw he didn't notice that Blaise had also got up and was rushing towards him with as much anger as he himself had shown when he dived off the table. Neither of them had noticed that the other student watching had moved the tables and chairs out of the way for a better view and so the fight was not restricted to a small area. Malfoy dropped to one side and stuck out his legs making Blaise trip and lose his footing. This was his chance, a quick way to end the fight and escape before anyone else joined in to help Blaise.

Scrambling to his feet, Malfoy rushed at Blaise once more only this time as he reached his target he bent down low, grabbed Blaise around the waist, lifted him and threw him backwards over his shoulder letting Blaise fall over six foot onto the stone floor with a loud thud.

Gasping for breath and barely holding himself up, Malfoy slowly turned towards the crowd looking for her. His friend unconscious, his whole body hurt and he wanted nothing more then to sleep. He finally stopped searching the crowd when he saw her eyes locked onto his, turning his face slightly so she couldn't see the bruise that now covered most of his right cheek he smiled slightly before his eyes flickered and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

For him everything was silent, but in reality everyone was screaming for the School Nurse… Everyone except for one brown haired girl who was crying silently to herself.


End file.
